


Until I Met You, Life Was Black and White

by richardnoelchris



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Family, Fluff, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richardnoelchris/pseuds/richardnoelchris
Summary: Howard Moon has written crime books but it is an unfinished series.Vince Noir is a single Dad who lives with his daughter Kate, she is 17 years old and very sweet.Howard and Vince meet one day and find out that they need each other.
Relationships: Howard Moon & Vince Noir
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Until I Met You, Life Was Black and White

_ "You write because you need to write, or because you hope someone will listen or because writing will mend something broken inside you or bring something back to life." -  _

  
  


_ Joanne Harris _

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


**Chapter 1**

  
  


1

  
  


On the train Vince was listening to music,  _ Start Me Up  _ by The Rolling Stones, watching through the window as the landscapes blurred into nothingness, again and again and again. As the train stopped, some more passengers got on with their suitcases and bikes and children etc but there were limited seats so most of them ended up standing in the big area by the toilets. A tall man loomed over Vince and although he was wearing his headphones he was aware of this because of a shadow that covered him. He looked up and smiled to be friendly, "Alright?" That came out louder than he wanted it to because his ears were engaged in a conversation with Jagger, so he brought a hand up to cover his mouth and then mimed "Sorry." 

The taller man chuckled, "Haha no worries little man. I hope it's ok that I stand here, there's not many seats as you can see."

Vince removed his headphones, "Oh. No. No worries haha my space is your space haha. Now if you were sat on my lap then I'd say it wasn't ha." He was talking out loud, he realised this but it was out there now.

"Haha." The taller man flashed a wolfish grin, placing his tongue over a canine "Yeah well I imagine you would ha." 

Vince just put his headphones back on, embarrassed by what he'd said to this stranger, when his phone started to ring, "Oh shit!" The ringtone through his headphones made him jump, he hated answering calls through them, so plugged them out carefully and did it that way instead. On his screen was an image of a young looking woman, with a shoulder length, blonde bob cut and sunglasses and a name in white read 'Kate Noir.'

He swiped to answer the phone, "Hi sweetheart, how are you? 'S everything alright?"

"Hi Dad, yeah everything is fine, I'm just tryna decide what takeaway we should get when you get home later. D'you want Chinese? Or Pizza? Or Indian?"

"You know I'm alright with whatever darling."

"I know but. I want it to be a good one. Not one that looks good on the menu and then when it's on your plate you're just like…."

"Haha I know you just pulled a face Kate, but remember I can't see you because you're on the phone." 

"Ah the old man knows me well." She adopted a posh accent, she was quite a joker.

"So cheeky! Haha. Alright then just order a pizza babe." 

"Cool. Also what time are you gonna be home, I miss you Dad?" Although Kate was 17, she adored her father immensely.

"Aw sweetheart, hopefully soon, I've got three stops left and then we can have a pizza and movie night yeah?"

"Electric, Dad. Love you, see you soon."

"Love you too darling, bye." He hung up the phone.

The taller man smiled down at him, "Pizza. Great choice Sir."

  
  


* * *

The train had reached its final stop and the passengers safely got off. Vince dragged his suitcase along the concrete, wincing slightly at the noise the wheels made grazing across it, it was way too loud. He was walking briskly but then stopped when he heard someone shouting "Excuse me?" He turned around just in case they were calling him and saw the tall man from the train.

"Haha it's my shadow," he was so awkward, again that one probably sounded better in his head.

Out of breath from running he replied, "You, um...you dropped something." He gave him his train ticket. "Think you'll need it to get through the gates there Sir." He was holding his ribs in exhaustion. "Oh. I've got a stitch. I shouldn't 've run….like that." 

"Ah wow. That's, that's really sweet of you haha thanks. I'm Vince by the way." He extended a hand.

"Howard Moon." 

"Beautiful name." 

Vince bit his lip, he realised he was staring right into the stranger's eyes, but they were too beautiful not to. Even though his eyes were tiny, they told a big story, deep brown, smoky, chocolate eyes. He studied the rest of his face briefly, taking in the wispy, curly grey hair, like beautiful smoke, the grey moustache, the various shades of grey in his beard. Then he snapped back into reality when he realised Howard was waving a hand in front of his face, the way you do when you want to wake someone from a daydream. 

"Well um I need to um get home. I should um...I should go."

The taller man chuckled "Yeah, no of course. Don't let me get in your way haha." He scratched his neck in a nervous manner, "Lovely meeting you Vince." 

"You too, bye." 

2

Vince got a taxi home, he couldn't drive and he didn't want to take the bus after nearly a 2 hour train ride, he wanted convenient travel. "Thanks mate." He gave the driver some money, smiled and shut the door. Then he put his key in the lock, turned it and opened the door. "Honey I'm home." This was a routine they always did when he got home at night as a joke.

Kate stood there tapping her foot "Oh there you are, what time d'you call 'is then?" She put on an even thicker cockney accent. They loved to act like a married couple, it amused them.

"Sorry hun I got stuck on the M5 didn't I."

"Oh bloody traffic. Chocka was it?"

"Oh well chocka. Could 'ardly see the road at all haha."

They broke out of the characters "And scene." She bowed and Vince clapped.

"Well done babe haha, you're getting good at improv." She stepped towards him to help him with his suitcase.

"Aw thanks Dad haha, 'opefully I'll be an actor soon ey? 'Ere's hoping ey?"

"Here's hoping hun haha. You're as dorky as me I swear."

"Oh God I know haha." She wheeled the suitcase across the hardwood floor, through to the living room while asking "So, how was your weekend then? Did you enjoy the yoga retreat?" 

Vince pushed his long, greyish, blondish hair out of his face, then placed his hands on his hips "Yeah it was really peaceful actually."

"Yeah?"

"Mhm. But then I got automatically stressed again because I was finking about train times and eugh." He shuddered, trains were stressful to him.

"Aw bless you love." She adopted a Northern accent. "Nay mind lad." Then a Scottish one.

"Haha, yeah well ova than that, I really enjoyed it, well worth it."

She stood in the door frame "See. Me personally, I prefer doing yoga in my house, but I understand you needed some space."

"Yeah I just needed to get away from this house for a bit." He looked at her, "Give me a hug sweetheart."

"Aw ok." They embraced tightly. "I'm glad you're home Dad."

"S'good to be 'ome hun." He released her from the warm hug and stroked her hair, "You get more and more beautiful everyday Kate."

"Don't get sentimental on me old man."

"Haha alright, sorry." He kissed her crown. "Right I'm gonna use the loo, because train station toilets."

"Ew the worst girl."

"I know girl, I know." They both did American accents. Kate was always practicing accents, she wanted more than anything, to be an actress on TV and stage, so Vince had to humour her. He went up the stairs and Kate walked to the kitchen to put the kettle on.

She switched the radio on and  _ 'The Chain'  _ by  _ Fleetwood Mac  _ was just starting. "Oh hell yes. Stevie, my angel." She picked up a spoon for a microphone and sang along,

_ Listen to the wind blow, watch the sun rise. _

She started to twirl like Stevie herself,

_ Running in the shadows, damn your love, damn your lies. _

Fleetwood Mac were her absolute fav, ever since her Dad had played them around the house on their record player, and told her stories of the way her Mother used to dance to it when she was pregnant with her. 

_ And if, you don't love me now _

_ You will never love me again _

_ I can still hear you saying _

_ You would never break the chain _

  
  


* * *

Vince was in the bathroom, looking at his reflection, sorting out his hair, even though it was 6pm in the evening. "I hate sleeping on trains. Messes me 'air up." He ruffled his hair into some kind of acceptable and pouted.

His hair was starting to show it's age now, where once it was all warm brown, now it was starting to grey with streaks of blonde, light brown and gold, it came up to his neck and was becoming a mess in all honesty. Kate keeps calling him a hippie and singing ' _ Hair'  _ from the musical  _ Hair  _ to him, but he doesn't mind.

"God, look at all this stubble, I need a shave to be honest." He whispered to himself. 

  
  


**_Crash_ **

  
  


He jumped because he heard a loud crashing sound. He swished his head round to look over his shoulder. "Kate?" He ran down the stairs like lightning. "Kate are you alright sweetheart?" He went into the kitchen and saw Kate standing by the sink looking guilty and like she was about to say ' _ It wasn't me.' _

"What was that noise?" 

"I um, I was dancing to  _ The Mac _ and I swung my arm around and I um…."

Vince rolled his eyes, "You knocked the cutlery into the sink?" He tilted his head.

She did finger guns at him, "You got it Dad. S'annoying when that happens."

"Yeah and scary. It was so loud from the bathroom, I 'ad to check on you. Give me the fright of me life." He slowly walked towards her and looked in the sink. "Don't worry about it babe, I'll re wash these."

She gently moved him out of the way "No, Dad. I'll be fine just 'ave your tea." She pointed to the table and pulled out a chair for him. "Plus you've been travelling so just chill out alright my son." There was that thicker cockney accent again.

He obeyed and sat down at the table, "You're the best daughter in the world."

"I know haha." She put on the pink washing up gloves and started to run the tap. "Oh by the way pizza's been ordered."

"Cool, thanks babe." Vince took a sip of his tea, licked his lips and then spoke. "Mm. I forgot to tell you." He folded his arms on the kitchen table "When I got off the train, I dropped me train ticket right, and a kind gentleman picked it up and chased me to give it to me haha imagine that."

"I see so you're in love again then?" 

He closed his eyes, "You get that cheek from your Mum you know." 

"Aw she'd be proud wouldn't she haha. Anyway so d'you get his name or?"

"Um yeah, he said his name was oh um...Moon. Something Moon?" He placed his hands on his head in frustration, "ah what was his first name um?"

"Not Howard Moon is it? Haha."

"Howard Moon!" Vince clicked, "That's the one." He paused, "How did you get that? D'you know 'im?"

"Not as well as you do."

"What?" 

She turned the tap off and took off the gloves. "Wait here a min Dad."

Vince was confused, he sat there, clinking his nails against the mug while she went upstairs. When she came back she had a stack of two books and placed them on the table.

She sat next to her Dad and slid the books closer, "So. These are your all time favourite books right?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Well. Look at the author."

Vince looked at the books and read the author's name,  _ Howard Moon. " _ Can't be the same guy?" 

Kate turned to the front of one of the books, where there was an image of him and a biography. It was the same guy.

"I can't believe I didn't get a picture wiv 'im. What an idiot."

"Aw s'alright Dad. I'm sure you'll meet him again, he might do a book signing or something-"

"He only ever wrote two books. He stopped writing after that and left the series unfinished."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Exactly."

"Well just read them again then for the….100th time."

"Could do."

"Well. You said you saw him after you got off the train right?"

"Mhm."

"Well, that means he lives close, in the same city as us Dad." She raised her eyebrows.

Vince looked at her, his mouth wide open. "You're right!" He bit his lip. "Then maybe I will meet him again."

**_Ding dong_ **

* * *

  
  


**Chapter 2**

1

Howard decided to take a walk to his local bookstore as it was such a lovely day, the sun was shining, the sky was blue with a few wisps of clouds, the birds were chirping their beautiful song. The book shop was called 'Books Galore' and it was a cosy little shop owned by the nicest family.

He stepped through the door and took a deep breath in because he loved the smell of books that would enter his nostrils as he went in, from car fumes and muggy air to the sweet smell of books and coffee. He went straight to the crime drama section, it being his favourite section and started browsing, looking through nordic noir, agatha christie, scandi thrillers. He picked up a book and saw it was in the ' _ Buy 1, Get 1 Half Price' _ section, then rubbing his chin, he turned the book over to read the blurb which sounded promising, "Ooh, sounds good" he whispered to himself. He picked up another book and read the blurb of that one, then went to the tills to pay. When he was summoned by the cashier, he quickly shifted his gaze from the floor to the man, then back to the floor, placed the books on the counter and let out a quiet "Hiya" and it was feeble as it was the first word he'd said today.

The man behind the counter replied politely "Hi there, you alright?" Howard always thought that people who worked in retail were just like robots, programmed to be nice to everyone, putting on a performance and the way they said the same thing every time they saw you, it was so natural, but always with that same annoying intonation.

Howard cleared his throat "Not too bad. Weather's nice."

Scanning the books the man replied "Yeah it's a beautiful day isn't it?" He looked at the two books "Ah you'll enjoy these, they're so gripping."

He chuckled nervously "Yeah well. That's. That's what I was going for Sir haha." He only looked the man in the eye briefly, but it triggered a realisation for the cashier.

"Oh my gosh, I just realised who you are." 

Howard closed his eyes, wincing and pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, it was a face that said  _ Oh God do not draw attention to me please. _

"You're Howard Moon right? Your books were amazing, I really enjoyed them, man."

_ Shit. _

Howard put a hand on his hip hunching over slightly, he was trying to hide behind his long grey hair, he hated being the centre of attention. He let out a nervous laugh "Yep that's. That's me yeah and thank you Sir, I'm glad you enjoyed them haha."

"No problem." The man looked at the price on the til, "Ok. That's £12 then please. Are you paying by cash or card today?"

"Um cash please." He placed a ten pound note and a two pound coin in the man's palm and smiled.

"Thank you, do you need a bag?" 

"Oh I um, brought my tote so um I'm good thanks." Howard was a shy person, especially when it came to something as simple as shopping, it always amazed his parents how he was able to express himself so articulately through writing but not through speaking. He took his bag full of books, with the receipt inside and thanked the man. "Cheers. Have a nice day Sir."

"And you too. Next please."  _ And the whole performance starts again,  _ Howard thinks to himself.

He made his way up the stairs to the 2nd level of the shop where the café was, ordered an iced mocha and a slice of carrot cake and walked briskly over to a table, his hair swishing due to the wind he was creating with his strides. He sat down with his tray and tucked a strand of curly hair behind his ear. Then he took the bag off his shoulder and took one of the books out, placed it on the table and began to read it, holding it open with one hand while the other one held the slice of cake. He took a bite of cake and licked his lip where the frosting left its mark and read the first sentence of the book, which was gripping. He was so lost in the first page of the book he didn't even notice when a friend said "Howard Moon as I live and breathe." He had an Australian accent.

Howard looked up and put his slice of cake on the plate "Hi Joey, how are you?" He said in a tone that suggested  _ I really want to be alone right now. _

Joey sat down opposite him and Howard looked at him like  _ Ok. Sure take a seat, why not? Not like I'm trying to read or anything.  _ "God it's been ages! Where you been hiding Moono?" 

"In a cave." He chuckled and pointed to his hair "Obviously."

Joey laughed unnecessarily loud, with his eyes open, looking right at Howard, who was surprised he wasn't banging his fists on the table. "See that's why I love you Moono, that...that..that dry sense of humour you have. It's second ta none."

"Yeah I'm a laugh." He said quickly. He took a sip of his mocha and tried to go back to the book but Joey wanted to talk - obviously.

"How you been?" 

_ Should I fake an illness or a phone call?  _ "Um. Yeah I've been alright I guess. Just trying to uh - 

"Don't tell me, get back into writing?" He pointed at him and waggled his eyebrows.

Howard closed his mouth tight, raised his eyebrows, pinched the bridge of his nose and said through his teeth "You know I don't write anymore Joey. Christ." He chuckled in annoyance. "You of all people know why." He whispered the next bit. "For Christ's sake."

Joey puts his hands up in defense "Woah woah woah. Calm down Moono. I'm just saying it would be nice to get back into it. You know. All that free time and everything.

He was still talking, while Howard threw his head back and rubbed his eyes in frustration.  _ Christ. Death by talking then I guess.  _ His shoulders were moving up and down in a hysterical laugh. "You know I swear when I go to bed at night I can still hear you talking in my head." 

Joey leaned forward seriously "What. Really?"

Howard rolled his eyes and took a deep breath "Look Joey it is really nice to see you and everything but I'm trying to have a moment of solace Sir." He smiled and took a bite of his cake.

"Oh yeah. No. Sorry. Just hadn't seen you in a while so thought I'd come over for a chat but I understand. See you around Moono." Everytime he called him Moono it was like nails on a chalkboard. He patted him on the back as he went down the stairs and left the shop. 

Howard finished his cake, dusted his hands off and went back to the book, but he could feel someone's eyes on him so he looked up slowly and cautiously, chewing what was left of the cake in his mouth, his moustache twitching while he did this.

A young girl with blonde hair and dark shades was staring at him across the table, she looked like a spy. She came straight out with "Hi. My Dad's been stalking you."

Howard felt like he was in one of his books, he swallowed and replied. "I'm. I'm sorry, what?" 

She took her sunglasses off, why she had them on indoors no one knew, but she loved to dress cool and she always wore black. "Don't worry mate you're safe. I just mean that my Dad wants to meet you again." She took a seat opposite him.

"Aha. Well is he here with you. Does he want me to sign my books or something?" He slightly chuckled at the end of his sentence. Then he recognised her from the man's phone on the train. Vince's Noir's phone, so he changed his tone. "Ah you're Vince's daughter aren't you. Nice to meet you."

"Aw you've heard of me awesome. Please no pictures they'll suck out me soul haha." She had the same laugh as her Dad, he noticed, and the same wit. "I'm Kate and I know who you are so don' worry bout that haha."

"Haha. Um. So um what can I do for you?" He took a sip of his mocha.

"Well I would love to invite you round ours for dinner."

"Ah that's. That's lovely haha."

"So my Dad can convince you to finish your series."

Howard stood up suddenly, scraping the chair against the wooden floor. "Well nice meeting you Kate. I have to leave now." He picked up his mocha

Kate followed him "Wuh-wait!" 

Howard smiled at the barrister before pressing the button on the lift. "Come on. Come on." He tapped his foot impatiently, letting his head drop.

"You're finking about it yeah?" 

Howard jumped "Christ."He headed for the stairs, because the lift was too slow and he really didn't like talking about why he stopped writing, but the lift doors opened as he went for the stairs, so when he got to the 1st floor Kate was waiting outside the lift.

"Hey remember me?"

"All too well." He sighed because he didn't want to be rude and turned to face her. "Look I really don't mean to be rude. I'm just not good with um socialising, I'm very shy and...I don't like talking about the reasons I…" He sighed. "Time and address?"

Kate smiled, a smile that said  _ Yay I win!  _ and wrote the details down for him on an old receipt she found in her tote bag. "See you there 'Oward Moon." She winked at him and left the shop.

  
  
  


2

  
  


Kate opened the front door "Dad. I'm 'ome." She walked through the passageway and kicked her black heeled boots off.

"M in the living room darling!" Vince was watching The Chase, sat on the sofa with his back to the arm of it and his legs stretched out. He ruffled his hair, "D'you buy any good books then love?" 

Kate stood in the door frame, leaning on the wall with her arms crossed "Um. No not really. I just went to browse but um, we're having a dinner guest tonight ha."

Vince blinked fast in surprise, "Oh. Wow. That's cool."

"Yeah. So um gotta cook something nice for them." 

She turned to leave but then her Dad asked "So oo's comin' then?" 

She ruffled her hair and bit her lip, "Uh. Dad you know we were talking the other day about you-know-who ha? Well I've invited your writer friend for dinner."

Vince swung his legs off the sofa in shock and sat on the edge of it "What?" 

"I saw 'im at the book shop. Surprise."

"Uh yeah Kate a bloody big surprise!" He stood up and started to pace the floor biting his nails, "Ok. So what do we cook for him then?" 

"Yeah about that um I'm actually meeting up with me girlfriend Becky tonight sooo…."

"Wait. You're leaving me to- you're leaving me and him to have dinner!" He squawked 

"Well it is 80s night at the club Dad. I could hardly stay 'ere while shoulder pads are being worn again. Pfft and miss that spectacle. Christ." She laughed.

"Ang on a minute 'ow can you get into the club?, you're 17 love."

"Yeah but Becks is 18 haha and tonight, so am I." She winked at him.

Vince walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders, "Follow me to the kitchen please Kate." He walked past her and expected her to follow.

"Ok." She obliged, "You know if you're worried you could just order a takeaway."

Vince was frantically looking in the fridge and freezer drawers, "Yeah brilliant Kate. I- You invite a guest for dinner and I order us a fuckin takeway. That'll really knock 'is socks off."

"Might knock more than his socks off if you're lucky Dad."

Vince closed his eyes "Christ Kate. That's not funny." He rubbed his temples, "Ok we've got a whole lot of vegetables so 'ow about….

"Ooo don't tell me raw vegetables? You can dine like rabbits haha."

Vince rolled his eyes, "Some kind of vegetable soup?" 

"Sounds nice."

"So you can cook it before you go yeah?" He looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Would mean more if it came from you Dad. Also instead of soup you should do a vegetable lasagne. Fills you up more than soup." She put her hands in her jean pockets.

"I can't even make beans on toast properly let alone bloody lasagne." He dropped his head so his hair fell over his face.

"Aw. Look I would help you Dad, but I feel like you should give it a go." She gave him a hug, she could see he was panicking. "I'll tell you what." She broke out of the hug, "Why don't I chop the veg for you and make the sauces and you can put everything togeva and in the oven yeah?" 

Vince sighed with relief "Thank you."

"Alright. I'll do that now then." She stepped back and got out the chopping board and a knife.

Vince chewed on his shirt sleeve and then said "So um how's Becky then? She alright?" 

"Yeah. She's good fanks Dad. Just you know tryna make music haha." 

"Genius haha. Tell her she's always welcome here."

"I will do Dad. Now get back to The Chase and I'll get this done."

"Ah thanks again sweetheart." He kissed her on the cheek, "By the way what time is he coming?" He hung in the doorway for a minute.

"9'oclock, so you've got time don't worry."

He tapped his fingers on the door frame "Cool."

She began to chop an onion "Oh and I won't be home tonight. I'm staying with Becks at her parent's 'ouse, wink wink, nudge nudge, know what I mean?" She laughed.

He paused for a minute then said, "What. You gonna have sex?" 

She put the knife down and turned to face him "Christ Dad. I mean. You and Howard. You have the house to yourselves." She raised an eyebrow and put her tongue in the corner of her mouth.

He rubbed his neck nervously "Oh. Well. I don't fink we're gonna- that's not gonna."

She resumed chopping the vegetables, "Wull yeah maybe not but you could always just kiss upstairs or whatever." She turned the tap on to rinse all the veggies, "Plus Dad. No matter what you've 'eard older people can still have sex. I'm just sayin."

"Wull yeah but. I'm not interested in that anymore Kate. I've 'ad my fill."

"Fair enough." She put all the veg to one side, "Right, that's all done for you. I'll leave you a recipe and I'll pop to the shop and get some ready made pasta sauces because I CBA quite frankly." She dried her hands on the tea towel.

"Kate my darling you're an angel. Best daughter in the world." 

"I know. Back in a few." She put her shades on, slipped her feet into her black heeled boots and threw a black poncho on. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


"Dad can you get the door, it's Becks!" She shouted from upstairs

"Why can't you get it? I'm watching the oven!" 

"Because I'm putting my make-up on. Ain't gonna do itself!"

He mumbled to himself, "That girl is just like me when I was her age I swear." He opened the door. "Alright Becky?" 

"Hi Mr Noir." They hugged each other and he kissed her on the cheek.

"Come in love." 

"Fanks." Becky looked around, "Let me guess, she's still putting her face on."

"Yep haha, you can wait in the living room." 

"Cool." 

Kate stood at the top of the stairs in an above the knee black skater dress, a small jacket over it, black fishnets, lace gloves and her hair was curled and had a big, black bow in it. She pouted her red lipsticked lips and posed. "Let's get into the groove baby."

Vince thought to himself,  _ I used to be this dramatic.  _ You could see a little sparkle in his eyes at how much she was like him, I mean he would've worn something like this back in the day but now he just opted for snazzy jumpers or long sleeved shirts, jeans and chelsea boots - he prefered to be comfortable nowadays.

She descended the stairs and hugged her girlfriend, "Hi babe, you look stunning."

"Thanks. Well should we go then, it's pre drinks haha." She hugged her Dad tight, "See you later Dad." 

"Bye sweetheart. Be safe bofe of you."

"Bye Mr Noir. By the way something smells good."

"Oh shit somefin smells burnt!" He sprinted to the kitchen.

Becky whispered to Kate "He got a date?" 

She replied "Got a piece of ass haha." They walked out the front door. 

  
  


3

Vince looked at his reflection in the mirror by the door, ruffling his hair until it was the amount of messy he loved. He changed into a long sleeved black shirt with red, broken hearts on it and only had a few buttons done up - in true Vince Noir fashion. He pouted in the mirror and then the doorbell went. "Coming!" He looked through the spy hole in the door, just to make sure it was him and it was, so he dusted himself off and opened it. "Hi, nice to see you again." He bit his lip, but he couldn't help it, he was naturally flirtatious. 

Howard wore a really nice coat, Vince was impressed by this, it was very smart. "Yeah, nice to see you again too. Can I uh come in or is this like an outdoor dinner? haha."

"Oh gosh yeah please come in." Vince smiled slightly at Howard's perfume wafting into the air as he walked past him.

"Thanks." He removed his coat and made observations "This is a nice cosy home haha. If uh you don't mind my saying so there Sir."

"Oh no not at all, that's really nice of you." He giggled "Did you find us alright?" 

"Oh yeah. Your daughter gave me the address so I just used my good friend Sat Nav ha." 

"Haha. Man's best friend."

"Well. Man's only friend."

"Oo that could get quite lonely."

"But you'd always have somewhere new to go."

Vince folded his arms "What about when you hit a dead end."

Howard paused. "Get a new friend haha." He waggled his eyebrows and Vince cackled with laughter, they really had a lot of chemistry as well as a similar sense of humour.

Vince turned this into a song "Sat - nav friend. 

Man's best friend. 

Hit a dead end so I got a new friend." 

"And the cycle starts again haha. A never ending cycle of Sat-navs. All telling you to take the next right haha." He looked at Vince and got shy so he cleared his throat, "Um. Is the uh kitchen this way then?"

Vince's tongue was in the corner of his mouth "Hmm? Oh yeah haha follow me. Oh you can leave your coat in the living room if you want."

"Thank you Sir." He put his coat on the sofa and followed Vince to the kitchen.

"I hope you're hungry." 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Vince's face looked like he'd smelt something unpleasant "Sorry about the burnt...ness." He circled his hand over his plate like he was casting a spell on it. "Still edible though if you scrape off the cheese on top. Sorry."

Howard laughed "Ah that's alright. Not a problem Sir." 

"I am the worst cook in the world."

"Oh I'm sure that's not true."

"You'd believe me if you saw me make beans on toast."

"Would I?" He chuckled.

Vince passed his phone over to him, with a picture of the first and last time he attempted beans on toast.

"Woah now." He squinted and pointed at the screen "Why are the beans black?"

"I burnt them." Howard passed his phone back "See what I mean, 'M rubbish."

Howard cut into his lasagne "Well you know things take time to perfect. It's different for everyone." He put a forkful in his mouth.

"What d'you mean?" 

"Mmm. You know everyone has their own pace Sir. Some people pick things up faster than others."

He thought to himself  _ God you've got a soothing voice. I could listen to you talk all day long.  _ "Never fought about that before."

"Mmm. This is delicious. Your sauce is beautiful, what did you put in it."

Vince put his head down towards his plate "Um ask Tesco Express." He started to cut into his food.

Howard raised his eyebrow "Oh."

"Yep."

"What's the uh story there then?"

"My daughter brought me some ready made sauces." He put his hands on his head and rested his elbows on the table and groaned. 

Howard spoke in a comforting tone "Aw hey now. Don't beat yourself up, it's still delicious."

Vince brought his hands down "Glad you fink so. She cut the vegetables as well."

"Nothing wrong with getting a little help here and there. Family cooking time. Where is she tonight anyway?"

"At the club wiv her girlfriend. It's 80s night."

"Ah fun. Me, I prefer to stay home. Don't really like parties and clubbing." He mumbled "Not anymore anyway." He took another mouthful "The cheese sauce is nice."

"S'not bad." Vince's fork was poking at his food "Howard?"

Howard knew the question was coming "Yeah?" 

"V'you got a wife?"

"Um no I don't."

"Husband?"

He shook his head

"Kids?" 

"Nope. I'm free as a bird haha. No offense of course. You have a lovely daughter."

"Yeah she's the best. Cheeky sod sometimes though I swear haha."

Before Vince could open his mouth to ask more questions Howard cut him off, "You want to know why I stopped writing? Building up to that right?"

Vince opened and closed his mouth a few times "Um. Yeah."

"Alright how about after I finish your beautiful dinner yeah? Deal?" 

Vince nodded his head like an excited child at Christmas

  
  


* * *

  
  


**Chapter 3**

  
  


1

  
  


Howard began to tell his story. "I've always found it quite hard to um converse with people, since I was young really, just could never find the words to say, so I wrote them down instead, slowly those words became poems, which became short little stories which became longer stories, so on and so forth." 

Vince had his listening face on, he was very attentive.

"...So anyway I realised I had a talent for writing and so did my parents, so they bought me pads filled with paper and pens, and books to read as well, for inspiration obviously ha. Soon I found out that my favourite genre was 'Crime Thrillers' I never really understood why, I guess it's because of the thrill, the sense of not knowing you know?"

Vince nodded his head.

Howard shifted in his chair a bit "One day I decided to try and write a book, a Crime Thriller book that people would love and that I would love. I knew what I wanted it to be about but didn't have a title, how it usually goes haha. Anyway. I wasn't really sure about it when it was finished so I decided not to get it published, but my best friend Dave told me I should. Telling me 'But you should share this talent with the world' that kind of bullshit."

Vince tucked a strand of hair behind his ear.

"So I published the book and it was all fine, but I couldn't sleep at night, because I kept thinking how unhappy I was with it personally. I remember hating it, thinking it was rushed and not too well thought out, thinking nobody would read it….but...they did." He started to laugh "And not just one person Sir oh no, hundreds of people, thousands even, all reading my book, my words, my story."

"Weren't you 'appy with that?" Vince asked quietly.

"Ah. I would've been if it were my decision in the first place to release it. It all became so tedious and monotonous. The people wanted more, they wanted more and more and more and fucking more and I thought that's what I'd always wanted. I couldn't bring myself to do another one, when I'd hardly even remembered the first one properly, but I did anyway and they loved that one too."

Vince could sense that this story was getting hard to tell "D'you want tea or somefin?" 

"God that would be lovely thanks."

Vince smiled and walked over to the kettle

"One day I went out, just to the park and there were people with cameras. At first I thought 'Must be a celebrity in town' but then they circled me like vultures and there were press, you know, people with microphones all asking me questions at once. Drove me insane, all asking me 'Mr Moon, when's your next book coming out?' and 'Mr Moon, you left your last book on such a cliffhanger, will there be more?' , for a moment I completely closed in on myself, went into my mind to hide and I suddenly realised I didn't want this. I didn't want the fame, people demanding things from me every day. It turned me into a monster. I started drinking away the stress, I was rude to the people closest to me, my parents, my…." He started to cry. "To my bestest friend in the whole world. I-" 

Vince set his tea down slowly.

"I got into an argument with him about the whole situation, how he was the one that told me to publish the damn thing in the first place, and that argument ended with…." He bit his bottom lip, "I told him I wished he'd die." He laughed but it was a sad laugh, "I told him blatantly, that I wouldn't even miss him and yes I was very drunk but, you can't take things back once they're said, not really." 

His tears were coming fast, he wiped at his eye. 

"So the next day. His mother calls me and tells me he...that he died in his sleep. He DIED IN HIS SLEEP! And the last thing I ever said to him was 'I hope you die.' Christ!" 

Vince walked over to him and rubbed his hands soothingly.

Howard's voice was now cracking due to all the crying "So after that I couldn't bring myself to write another book again." He paused "Sometimes I think to myself 'Did writing make me a monster or did a monster make me write?'" He sniffed "And I know that sounds silly but...that's how I feel." Vince could tell that Howard was a writer because of the way he spoke, it was very beautiful.

"My friend Joey was there for me after the funeral, he helped me cope with Dave's death. I haven't written anything since."

"I understand. I fink they're good books though." He said softly

"You're too kind."

"V'read them at least 100 times over."

"Really?"

"Mhm." He hugged Howard, rubbing his back gently. Then he broke away and wiped a tear with his thumb "Sorry." He put his head down, then back up "Paternal instincts." He wheezed.

Howard laughed and sipped his tea and Vince went back to the opposite side of the table.

"So anyway I asked for the books to be republished with a dedication  _ 'For Dave',  _ I had to do what was right."

Vince exhaled "Wow. That is a tough story." He paused and spoke in a soft tone, "Thanks for sharing it with me though."

"Thank you for asking I guess."

  
  


2

  
  


They went into the garden for a couple of minutes to get some fresh air. The sun had just set so the moon served as their light source. It was a peaceful evening.

"Do you mind if I smoke at all?" 

"Yeah outside's fine."

"Thanks." He pulled a packet of cigarettes from his trouser pocket, took one out and placed it between his lips, lighting it cautiously, the flicker briefly illuminating his features. Vince treasured this brief moment, it was like a snapshot, the greys in his beard and in his moustache, both coloured a beautiful orange, warming his facial features and warming Vince's heart.

"Did you ever write other genres? You know before settling on 'crime thrillers?'" 

Howard exhaled "I did try poetry once and fantasy but I had little success in that ha." He could probably write a poem about the way the moonlight was softly hitting Vince's face. 

"What was your process like?"

"Um. Well I would always have a cup of tea and some jazz playing softly. Sometimes I'd write drafts on paper when they came to me and" He chuckled "One morning I woke up at my desk with pieces of paper stuck to my face." He looked at Vince, features lit up in the moonlight.

Vince cackled "Wa-ha-how" Then he bit his lip. "Wonder how 80's night's going?" He looked up at the starry sky.

"I'm sure she'll be alright. She seems very bright ha." He exhaled perfect curls of smoke, they mirrored the curls in his hair, Vince noticed.

"Yeah."

Howard looked towards Vince. "I hope I'm not overstepping here Sir, but I noticed pictures in your hallway of who I assume is your wife" He cleared his throat "And uh, There doesn't seem to be any photos of her with...Kate. Only with you or by herself." He turned towards Vince. "Not to be all detective or anything but why exactly is that?" Being a writer meant Howard had a good eye for detail.

Vince looked down, nodded his head and kicked the grass, "Kate's Mother….never got to meet her."

"Aw I'm...I'm sorry."

Vince shrugged his shoulders "She died after she gave birth." He swallowed. "We were at the hospital and when the nurse told her to give it one final push...Kate was born, such a cute little fing bless her, but Liv had died. There was so much blood, it was like a crime scene." He squeezed his eyes shut so the tears came out, "It was such a bittersweet moment because here she was our baby girl, but I'd lost my wife." He wiped under his eye, "Didn't even say goodbye and…..Kate didn't get to say hello."

Howard put his cigarette out and gave him a hug "Aw come on, come here. That's horrible. I'm so so sorry Vince."

"I loved her so fuckin much." His shoulders were hitching and his breathing was rapid. 

"Shhh. Shhh. Hey it's ok."

"It was so hard to tell Kate, but I did."

He rubbed his shoulder. "You did the right thing telling her. Keeping it from her would be the worst thing you could do."

"Yeah. You're right."

"That's very brave."

He sniffed "Howard?"

"Mhm?"

"You don't have to finish the books now that I know-"

"It's alright Vince just take some breaths for me."

"Ok. You've got warm hugs."

"Come on little man, breathe."

Vince giggled "Sorry."

  
  


3

"It's getting late. I did not realise the time haha. I should go before your daughter gets home."

"She's staying with her girlfriend tonight." He bit his lip and giggled sweetly.

"Oh."

"Come upstairs I wanna show you something 'Oward."

"Right. Ok."

  
  


* * *

"Wow. That's a beautiful record player Sir." It was a mint blue turntable, that sat on top of his chest of drawers.

"Thanks. I bought it to cheer myself up a bit. It's the best colour in my opinion haha. Well pretty."

Howard caressed it with his fingers "Oh yes Sir that is a beaut." 

Vince took note of the way his fingers danced across the record player, as if it was a guitar. "D'you play an instrument by any chance?" 

"Ha." He flicked his tongue over his canine "Is it that obvious?" He pointed to his beard "It's uh, the beard isn't it?" 

"You should play it for me soon." The way he said this was so soft even though it wasn't asking, it was a demand.

"Mmm. Maybe haha."

Vince giggled "You can pick a record if you want?" He ruffled his hair.

"Really?"

"Mhm." 

"Thank you." He flicked through Vince's record collection, through  _ Fleetwood Mac, The Rolling Stones, Jimi Hendrix _ and finally settled on one and gave it to Vince.

Vince raised an eyebrow, "Good choice. I like to listen to this one on quiet nights haha. Let's pop it in."

_ Strangers in the night, exchanging glances. _

_ Wondering in the night, what were the chances _

Howard took a seat on Vince's bed as Frank Sinatra crooned sweetly "Yeah I love his voice, it's like velvet."

Vince plonked himself down next to him "Haha. Yeah this is one of my favs."

Howard looked at Vince and he could feel eyes on him

"You alright?"

"Yeah I..just never really noticed how blue and sparkly your eyes were. That's...magical."

_ Something in your eyes, was so inviting _

Vince laughed "Thanks" He took in Howard's smile, that beautiful wolfish grin.

_ Something in your smile, was so exciting _

_ Something in my heart told me I must have you _

As Frank reached the chorus Howard pressed their lips together and Vince kissed him back, enjoying the slight tickle of his moustache against his top lip, It'd been a long time since he'd kissed anyone or since anyone had kissed him. He could taste the tobacco on his lips.

Howard brought his hand to Vince's jaw, lightly touching it with his finger tips, brushing the stubble as Vince played with the curls at the back of Howard's neck, scrunching them between his fingers. Howard moved his hand down and stroked Vince's shoulders, feeling the silky material of his shirt. Vince placed his other hand on Howard's back and gently led him forwards, letting himself fall backwards, so that Howard was lying on top of him. Howard broke away for a minute to take his polo neck off, Vince placed a loving hand on his chest and they smiled at each other breathing heavily.

"Stay the night" Vince pleaded in a breathy voice, with puppy dog eyes and Howard nodded, then they resumed their kiss as Vince's hands wrapped around Howard's neck pulling him as close as possible.

_ It turned out so right _

_ For strangers in the night _

  
  
  


* * *

**Chapter 4**

1

Sunlight was streaming in through the bedroom window between the blinds, leaving lines of shadows across Howard's face. He yawned and twitched his nose, reaching his arm over, but not feeling anyone there. Was last night a dream?

He almost forgot where he was until he noticed the colour of the bedroom walls and the mint blue record player. He sat up on his elbows, leaning against the headboard and pillows, then ruffled his hair, rubbed his eyes and scratched his moustache. He smiled, which turned into a slight giggle as he started reminiscing about his make out sesh with Vince, it had been such a sweet night. Memories of stroking Vince's soft hair, caressing his shoulders, Vince caressing his lower back dotting kisses on his soft squishy tum. Yeah it was just kissing but that was all they both wanted and it was magical.

Howard looked outside, Vince's bedroom had a view of the back garden, and he saw Vince and Kate setting up yoga mats on the grass, she obviously came home early. He zoomed in on Vince's face, he was laughing and it was so beautiful to witness, his head falling back, his hand going to his abdomen, shoulders hitching up and down, while his jaw worked up and down and his eyes were shut. Oh God. Howard was falling in love. He put his hands on his head "Shit!" He dragged his hands across his face and leaned against the window. "I'm in love." He thought about it for a second, then laughed "I'm in love." His tongue rested on his canine and he dropped his head, causing a strand of his hair to fall. 

  
  


* * *

Vince stood on the yoga mat barefoot with his hands on his hips. "Did you have fun at 80s night then love?" 

"Yeah Dad. It was well genius-"

Howard was stood in the garden in a 'Rolling Stones' t shirt, which was Vince's, but he hadn't planned to stay the night, and shorts, he waved at them. 

Kate's jaw dropped and she walked towards him "Let's not talk about me. Let's talk about you two." Vince tried to stop her but she was already off. She placed her hands on her hips "Hey."

"Hi." You um...you...ok?"

Kate turned her head to face her Dad, "Oh-ho-ho. Dad you little minx."

Vince was trying to hide behind his hair, "Um." He felt like a naughty school boy.

"Oh don't worry little lady, we um...we just…" He rubbed the back of his neck

"Yeah?" 

His hand dropped and he looked at her, "It was just kissing."

"JUST KISSING!" She shook her head and placed her tongue in the corner of her mouth "You say that like it's nufin"

"Kate we've got yoga to do hun. Come on stop harassing the man."

"Ok Dad" She shouted over her shoulder. "I'm happy for you mate" She slapped him friendly on the shoulder and laughed once "ha." 

Howard smiled at her as if to say thanks. "Wanna join us 'Oward?" Vince asked.

"No that's ok Sir. I should um probably get going." He gestured over his shoulder with his thumb.

Vince felt sad "Oh." He bit his lip, then walked towards him "Wull at least eat somefin' before you do. 'Elp yourself to whatever's in the kitchen yeah?" He put his hands on his hips.

Howard nodded "Oh. Ok thanks." 

"No prob." Vince noticed himself staring up at Howard and got lost in his eyes. Howard planted a soft kiss to his cheek and Vince blushed.

Kate watched from her yoga mat and she could see how in love they were. The way they both looked intensely at each other like if they blinked one of them would disappear. "Ahem." 

Vince snapped out of dreamy Howard world and swished his head round to see Kate tapping the yoga mat impatiently. "Coming!" As he walked back to his daughter, he touched Howard's arm and it felt so caring.

He giggled then went into the kitchen to make himself some breakfast out of whatever he could find in a house that wasn't his. He searched high and low in cupboards, to find supplies, like he was looking for someone in a game of hide and seek and finally found some cereal  _ 'Coco Pops'  _ and settled for those. He was scrambling around like an idiot to find the bowls, until he finally found them. He poured the cereal then milk into his bowl and found the cutlery drawer first time round which felt like a victory, so he did a fist pump "Oh yes haha." 

Glancing out the window eating his cereal, watching Vince and his daughter in their moment of zen, they were really deep into it. It was a lovely sight to see them so close, but it reminded him of how close he and Dave were. His best friend who he'd…. He couldn't bear to think about it. He was sorry and guilty, but unfortunately life isn't a video game with chances for retries and if you fuck up, you fuck up.

He could see that they had finished their 10 min morning yoga, so he went to finish his cereal outside. "Mind if I sit here?"

"No go ahead." 

"Thanks."

Kate rolled up the yoga mats and placed them in the shed. "I feel ready for my day now. I'm ready to learn that monologue." She dusted off her hands and closed the shed door. Then she skipped towards the kitchen and turned on the radio and there was Fleetwood Mac again, Kate believed that this was her Mother trying to get in touch, because everytime she was in the kitchen, they would play. "Oh my life!" 

She turned it up loud so it could be heard from the garden "Thanks Mum" and danced out the kitchen door back into the garden. "Dad it's my song!" 

"Bless you darlin" 

"Dance wiv me Dad!" 

"Haha. I'm comin hun" 

_ Now here you go again _

_ You say you want your freedom _

_ Well, who am I to keep you down _

As Stevie sang, Vince and Kate twirled around and sang with her. Vince was closing his eyes, spinning with his arms out and Kate was moving her arms in a floaty fashion, looking up to the sky.

Howard drank the chocolatey milk from his bowl and licked his lips. Then he looked at them both, Father and daughter, having fun, dancing and singing to  _ Fleetwood Mac  _ and smiled. 

"Howard!" 

He replied "Yeah?"

"Dance wiv me? Dad's getting tired."

"You cheeky little-" He grabbed her from behind and lifted her up "You're not too old to get a slap you know haha." 

She giggled "Haha sorry Dad. Oh God don't tickle me. I'm sorry." She laughed so much she had her eyes shut. 

Vince laughed and went to sit down next to Howard "She'll be upset if you don't." The sky went grey and it started to rain. "Thunder only happens when it's raining haha." 

Howard laughed "Yeah" He looked at Kate and she was pulling an imaginary rope looking at Howard. He leaned close to Vince "Ready for some God-awful dancing? Haha." 

Vince giggled and watched them both dancing in the rain. Kate practically shouting the chorus. " _ THUNDER ONLY HAPPENS WHEN IT'S RAINING!"  _ She laughed and held hands with Howard spinning around and they both laughed.

Both singing in unison letting go of each other's hands and holding imaginary microphones. 

" _ WHEN THE RAIN WASHES YOU CLEAN, YOU'LL KNOW." _

  
  
  


* * *

Vince watched on, laughing and bobbing his head, the music in his ears became muffled and the sound of Howard's laughter became amplified, he noticed the cute little wrinkles under his eyes that became more prominent when he smiled. He sat thinking to himself, thinking how good he was with Kate, how well they got on, how good a Father he'd make. He bit his thumb nail. "Shit. I'm in love." 

Kate ran up to her Dad laughing and this broke Vince out of his daydream "Dad. Howard is such a laugh haha." 

Vince blinked fast and ruffled his hair "Yeah he's-"

"You love him don't you Dad?"

"A-wuh..I.."

"Come on. I see the way you two look at each other." 

Vince's face softened into a smile "Wull. I can't deny that he's beautiful and funny and has chocolatey eyes." He bit his lip.

Kate put her hands on her hips and smiled "Oh. You've got it bad Dad." 

"Oh my God I know." Howard was still dancing in the rain, singing along and twirling around, clothes starting to cling to his body due to the fact the rain got heavier.

Kate thought for a minute "Dad?"

"What's 'at hun?"

"Do you fink that" She looked at Howard then back to her Dad "D'you fink Howard could stay wiv us, like forever?"

Vince placed his tongue in the corner of his mouth and chuckled slightly "Gosh, Kate I don't know I-"

"Please Dad. He's so nice, and cool and a dorky dancer I mean" She glanced at Howard and pointed "What's that hip wiggle about?" She chuckled.

"I know, it's well cute" he bit his lip then corrected himself clearing his throat "But I-"

"Come on Dad, he'd fit right in, in our little slice of 'eaven." She put on a thicker cockney accent again, which made Vince laugh.

Just as Vince was about to reply Howard jogged towards them both "Wow. What a rush haha. I feel all cleansed by mother nature's rain ha. Owwwww chicka chicka." He pushed his hair back, which was soaked due to the rain so it was floppy, which made Vince blush, he thought that was adorable.

Kate whispered in her Dad's ear "Bet you're lovin that wet t shirt, wet hair look Dad." She raised her eyebrows.

Howard looked at her then at Vince and pointed as she went in the house "What was that?" He smiled.

"Um. Nofin." He took a deep breath. "Howard? D-" He pulled out a chair next to him "Oh take a seat please."

"Thank you Sir haha."

Vince twiddled his thumbs and avoided eye contact "Do you um. D'you wanna be a Father to um...what I mean is….she's very um fond of you..she likes you a lot and I-"

"I love you too."

Vince's mouth opened and shut a couple of times but no sound came out. 

"It's true. Ever since I saw you on the train- on the platform. I knew in my heart…" he chuckled, revealing that beautiful wolfish smile that Vince was enthralled by "That I liked you." 

Vince went silent, slowly lifting his head to meet Howard's eyes.

"Vince Noir. Before I met you my life was black and white." He placed his hand on Vince's cheek and Vince held on to it warmly. "You Sir add colour to my life." He pressed their lips together in a slow, passionate kiss. When they pulled apart Howard stroked his cheek gently and answered Vince's question "And I would love to be a part of the family." He scrunched his nose smiling.

Vince was overjoyed, he smiled sweetly "Great!" Then he licked his lips and looked into Howard's eyes "Did you find my secret stash of Coco-Pops?" 

"Yeah, why?"

"You taste like chocolate haha." Vince brought Howard into a hug "Welcome to our family Howard." Howard rubbed his back "and I love you too."

Kate was listening in and ran outside screaming "Aaaaaaaaaaaa. Yay yay yay." She got in the middle of them and hugged them. "Welcome to the nut 'ouse." She kissed him on the cheek and they all giggled. The perfect family portrait.

And so even though Howard Moon vowed to never write again, he had now found his happy ending as a devoted Father to a bright young lady, who was a talented actress and a husband who was the sweetest, cutest, most caring man ever, who was the sunshine to his rain.

  
  
  


_ "Writing is an underestimated art, you are painting colourful images in people's minds by using words of black and white." _

_ \- Unknown _

**End**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. It caused me a lot of stress, because I wanted the ending to be really good. 
> 
> I loved writing a different, more relaxed side to Vince it felt very refreshing. A big big BIG thanks to my booshlrs that gave me advice on how to come up with an ending, I love you, you know who you are <3
> 
> If you enjoyed it please leave me a comment, they make me smile. Have a lovely day/night lovelies ! :) x


End file.
